1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an amusement ride comprising: a track; and a vehicle for receiving at least one passenger and for movement of the vehicle along said track. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of operating an amusement ride, comprising a step of recording images of the face of a passenger received in an amusement ride vehicle during a ride.
2. State of the Art
In amusement parks various types of rides are offered. High-speed rides, like e.g. roller coasters, are particularly popular.
State of the art roller coasters comprise a drive track on which vehicles are typically arranged e.g. as trains and moved on the rails along the drive track. The drive track comprises different sections. Some of the sections are smooth, others are a thrill. Some of them are arranged at a high level, others at a lower level. The speed of the vehicle usually changes during the ride. Therefore, the passengers experience the ride with changing emotions and reactions (e.g. tension, joy, fear, laughter, screaming, being relaxed, etc.).
When the ride is finished the passengers disembark with impressions of the ride. Some of the passengers may repeat the ride. After the last ride the passengers may have some positive feelings, impressions and memories of the amusement ride. However, there is no lasting record or souvenir to bring back emotions, feelings, impressions and a memory of the ride later. So, after a while, the passengers may forget about the ride.
In order to give the passengers a lasting record of the ride some amusement rides offer to take a photograph of the passenger in a particular track section of the ride. It is also possible to install a video camera to take a film sequence of the passenger during the ride. However, the passengers may want to have personal or informational details after their ride.